This invention relates in general to systems for testing batteries and, in particular, to a system for isolating batteries during testing.
When properties of batteries, such as the recharging properties of rechargeable batteries, are being tested, the testing process can cause hazards such as fires. Thus, if the batteries malfunction due to leaks or shorts or if the wrong types of batteries are tested, the batteries can catch fire. Hence, if a number of batteries are tested in close proximity to one another, a fire originating from one battery can spread to other batteries even though these other batteries may be functioning normally. For efficient testing, it is not uncommon for a number of batteries to be placed in close proximity to one another during testing. It is therefore desirable to provide testing equipment that would isolate the batteries from one another so as to reduce the effect of heat or fire from one battery on the remaining batteries in the vicinity.